custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Nightmare
Brutal Nightmare is a contest story written by Toa 95. Prologue A hypnotized Toa came up to the door to his master's chamber. The door than instantly opened, and the being inside the room said with a deep, eerie voice, "Come in." The being loyally walked in, along with other Toa he was required to bring with him. Their master then gave the lead Toa a scroll and said, "I require you to find all the beings on that list. Miss even ONE of them, and your life ends the exact moment you return." His servant replied, "Yes, master," and they all vanished. Another being, this one bigger than the other servants, walked into the room. He had a staff with two huge blades in one hand, a strange type of blaster in the other, a wrist blade, and a Kanohi that was scarred from all the battles he had faced. He walked up to his master, saying, "My master, I wish not to annoy you, epically not before the huge tournament you're about to hold, but I do request this: to be in the contest." His master replied, "You're request will be accepted, but I'm wondering why you would want to do so." "I wish to prove myself to you, to prove that I deserve the title of being you're right hand man." "You're request is still accepted, Vokatrax." "Thank you, master." Vokartax said, and he was teleported out. The leader then walked out. He had a lot to do before the contest began. ---- A being known as Millennium slammed his fist into a wall. He was angered that he was here now, instead of destroying a city or two. Instead, he was crowded into a room with over one hundred other beings. Most of them he recognized, and the others were all a mystery. The master than walked onto a balcony, listing off the final contestants silently. "...Rando, Blast, Ghost, Teron, and Kaluu," he whispered. Everyone he wanted was here. He then walked up to the edge of the balcony, everyone staring up at him. He said, "You are wondering why you are here. The reason is simple: a fight to the death. We don't know how this will end. One of you may come back, a few of you may get back, maybe even none of you will return. So you should be prepared for the unexpected. Here, you have no friends, no alliances, and no time to reconsider your actions." Most of the beings shuddered at the thought, but the others, mainly Makuta, were ready to kill. They knew it would be the only way out of this place. "You don't know me, but I know you," he said. "My name is Makuta Kotradax, and I will be your host for these games. Along the way, you will see other beings you.....don't see here now. Don't be startled by their appearance, just be ready for whatever you encounter." A door than opened, and everyone saw a light coming out of it. "Go! Let this brutal nightmare BEGIN!" He then saw over one hundred of the strongest warriors he could gather enter the door. Either one would come back, or everyone would perish for some reason. Kortadax didn't care which, he just wanted to see them all kill each other. Chapter 1 Everyone entered the door, only to find a huge maze behind it. Plenty of flying beings flew up to see how high the walls were, only to find bring back news that they reached the ceiling of Kotradax's fortress. Everyone was shocked. They would have to risk their lives just to get through to the actual competition. Kotradax stood on another balcony, calling everyone to pay attention to the news he would bring. "Yes, this is a maze. I will show you a diagram of the maze, but memorize it fast." A hologram of the maze then appeared, but about two seconds later, it disappeared. "Yes, I hope you were able to memorize that in time. Just remember the paths and you won't get killed as easy. Even with the diagram in mind, it will still take several hours to get through. Now go!" Everyone then charged into the maze, everyone scattering instantly. ---- The half-Toa/half-Elemental Prince named Shardak was running through the maze, an intersection appearing every ten seconds. He took the left path at one of them, then walked into a dead end. "Great, another dead end," he said, disappointed. Shardak turned around to take another path, then ran into Marendar. Once the robot recognized Shardak as a Toa, it started attacking him. Marendar brought down it's blade, and Shardak dodged. Marendar fired a shot from a blaster he obtained. Shardak blocked the blast with his sword, and tried using his Ignika, but failed. He wondered why, but then he knew. Of course. It's because he's robot, Shardak thought. Marendar then fired multiple shots while he was distracted. He was able to deflect some of them, but most of them made contact, knocking Shardak over. The robot walked up to him, but then he knew how to defeat the robot. All he had to say was, "Hey, you do know I'm an Elemental Prince, right?" Marendar processed the information. He knew Shardak was a Toa, but upon hearing he was an Elemental Prince, he was confused. He then started saying to himself out loud, "Shardak: Elemental Prince, but also a Toa. Shardak is Toa, but Elemental Prince." Marendar then kept saying this over and over, and he kicked the robot, knocking him to the ground, The impact striking his core processor. Marendar then said a word that would scare the Toa/Elemental Prince later: "Reprogramming." Shardak stood there, waiting for what the robot would do to him next. ---- Metrados was moving with ease through the maze. He destroyed the walls in front of him, then had his minion "Roxos" seal up the wall with his elemental earth powers. "This is way too easy," Metrados said. "Considering how hard the maze is becoming, I'd say we'll be out in about ten minutes." The Shadow Makuta Brotherhood was advancing further into the maze, destroying all the walls in fornt of them. Eventually, they ran into a group of Toa: Rando, Jarodin, and Galika. They had allied before the beginning of the game, and they were working together to find the path through the maze. Lazor fired his head beam, and the Toa scattered. Galika sprayed "Roxos with some water, which aggravated the former Dark Hunter. He fired from his Blade Pistols, which hit Galika multiple times. She then fell to the ground, unconscious, which angered Rando and Jarodin. Rando used his blade, slicing a hole in Metrados' arm, releasing some of his Antidermis. Arosyx then proceded to slice Rando to pieces, but the Toa was able to dodge. Arosyx slashed, Rando blocking each time. The Makuta then started slashing rapidly, and Rando's chest was sliced multiple times, each one more painful than the last. Arosyx then fired his Makuta Nynrah Ghostblaster, making contact and hypnotizing Rando. The Toa was then forced to attack Jarodin. Jarodin and Rando brought down their blades, though each time they did, they were able to block. Jarodin and Rando then slashed again, both of them blocking each other's swords, then Jarodin punched his ally, forcing him to the ground. Rando got up and started slicing at Jarodin, which knocked him into a wall. Rando punched him, knocking Jarodin over, and he raised his sword. Desperate, Jarodin was forced to do the unthinkable. A sword was then shoved through Rando's chest, and the Toa fell to the ground, dead. Jarodin got up and looked around for the Makuta, but saw that they had all escaped. He yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He then threw Galika over his shoulders and continued through the maze. ---- Vakx was making good time. He had made it about halfway through the maze and it had only been two hours. I'm doing great, ''he thought. No villains the entire time I've been here. A few more hours and I'll be out of this death trap and in an actual battlefield.'' Ten more minutes had gone by, and Vakx was bored. He needed an opponent, an old enemy, anyone who would be willing to fight him. His wish was about to come true. Vakx turned left on an intersection and found someone: Kouhiimaru, of the Fallen Six, along with three other beings he didn't recognize. My lucky day, he thought, holding a blaster he found lying around in the maze. Chapter 2 "Status report," said Kotradax from inside a control room. A worker replied, "The contestants are all holding their own. Over half of them have found the weapons that you left in the maze, and some of them are nearly through with it." Kotradax requested the death toll so far. Another worker accepted the request and brought up a list on one of the screens. He then read off the names on it: "Rando, a Rahkshi, 4 Baterra, Thornax, Trilax, and Neocrax." Kotradax was enraged at current list. "9? That's it? That's really it!?" He then called about ten soldiers into the chamber. "Release them!" One of the soldiers asked, "Them? They haven't been tested yet. We don't even know if their ready to fight, let alone kill about forty more beings. "Do it." The guards then accepted their mission and went to the chamber "they" were in. ---- Blast, Matama, Onika, Futile, Fairon, and Katana were advancing through the maze. Near the beginning of the maze, the six Toa had met each other and formed a Toa Team alliance. They had killed four Baterra earlier, so they were doing good. That is, until they came across a Shadow Toa. Katana raised her blades, ready to decapitate the being. "Who are you?" she asked. The Toa replied, "I am Ve, Shadow Toa of Iron, Sonics, Fire, and Ice. "This'll be easy," Blast said, as he raised his Scythe of Creation. The Toa then attacked Ve, only to find him dodging everything. Matama lunged at him with his sword, and Ve jumped back and started firing his Midak Skyblaster. Blast started slashing with his scythe, and Ve took the weapon, tossed it away, grabbed Blast, and aimed his Skyblaster at his head. He took a shot, but Blast used his hand to aim the weapon up in the air before he shot. Blast then kicked Ve, releasing him and knocking back the Shadow Toa. Katana then used her Plantlife elemental powers to wrap Ve in numerous vines from head to toe. He easily escaped his prison with his blade by slashing the plants appart. Futile, Matama, Onika, and Fairon then came at him from all sides, blades pointing in front of them. Ve then jumped up and watched at the Toa's blades collided with each other. Ve fell and touched the ground with the tip of his foot. "Is this really it? I expected more from six Toa." ---- Makuta Benjramin knew he was near the end of the maze. He had perfectly made every decision at the crossroads in the labyrinth, and he hadn't met any enemies. The Makuta knew the exit was just ahead, but he was disappointed when he learned that it was just a door. He opened the door, and he found a portal to the actual arena. Behind him, some unsure contestants who had followed him secretly also entered the door. Once inside, everyone retreated and regrouped. One after another, contestants were finding their way to the portal. Some Baterra, Leviathos, Fyxan, Emlar, they were getting into the arena to start the actual competition. ---- Toa Kongu was still trying to get to the maze exit. He had dual Cordak Blasters in hand and he was still desperate to find the right way. It had been about three hours since the Toa had entered. He hadn't run into any foes, but he did run into some Toa. They said they were secretly following Benjarmin through, but Kongu didn't want to give in to Makuta. And here he was, lost. I should have followed the other guys, he thought. He turned around and started in another direction when he saw the Fallen Six. Iruka, Ghost, Kawa, Alloy, Naraku, and Kouhiimaru. All still alive. He thought one of the tougher contestants would have killed about half of them by now. He was wrong. Kongu started firing his blasters at them, but that produced no results, Iruka walked up to the Toa, grabbed him, and started chocking him. "Anyone who attacks us is considered a threat." the Fallen Six's leader said. "Which is why you will die." He then crushed Kongu's neck, killing the Toa of Air. Iruka then took his Kanoih Zatth as a trophy of victory. "This "game" shall be conquered by the Fallen Six. None shall stand in our way!" Iruka yelled. His followers then cheered when hearing the statement. Though they knew nothing. Nothing about what was yet to come. Chapter 3 Shardak was running as fast as he could. He and Marendar had found their way through the maze. His "reprogramming" had given him more powerful battle strategies and his mission was to kill anything that was considered a threat. Now Marendar was doing what he was programmed to do. The robot fired a shot from his blaster and Shardak blocked with his shield. jumped up and slashed the robot from above. Marendar then avoided the attack, but wasn't able to avoid another slash from Shardak. He then hit Marendar with his shield, knocking him to the ground. He was about to slice it's head off when it kicked him. Shardak was now on the ground and Marendar was ready to kill him. Wait, Shardak thought. Marendar is a robot, which runs on artificial life. But life is still life. Marendar then slashed, but Shardak blocked with his shield. He then tried using his Ignika again, but it still didn't work. Why isn't it working!? he thought angrily. He then place his other hand on the Kanohi. It was the Ignika, but he didn't know what was wrong. Shardak then realized what happened. This Kotradax guy must want a fair, clean fight. He then kicked Marendar, throwing the robot off of him. Shardak then used his shield to hold him down and destroyed the robot by slicing it apart. One down, Shardak thought in anger toward Kotradax. He would go back toward his fortress and end him, but he noticed it wasn't there anymore. Shardak knew the fort wasn't destroyed, but somehow it was there one second and it wasn't the next. Shardak then thought about this. How? Makuta have teleportation powers, but I don't think they could transport an entire building. So how's the fortress gone? ---- Ve was wandering around the maze for thirty minutes. He hated it that all his opponents had escaped. "If only I had known Fairon was a Toa of Light. Then I wouldn't have been blinded and I would've killed them all." He then got over it when he saw another opponent, a Toa named Danter. "Finally, new prey," he said as he ran toward the Toa Another Shadow Toa known as Ka was going around the battlefield. He was bigger and stronger than the others, and he was dying to kill somebody. That is, until he found Leviathos' alliance, composed of himself, Harlen, Sabre, Heehvan, and a small army of about thirty Maxilos robots, all enslaved through re-wiring. The Robots I'll annihilate easy, Leviathos might be sorta difficult, and the others should be easier than the robots, he thought as he charged at them. ---- Out of a forest emerged Iruka, along with the rest of the Fallen Six, carrying the heads of Kongu and Vakx. They stood no chance, Iruka though. Just like everybody else. Once they exited the forest, they saw in front of them a structure recognizable six thousand miles away. Something even a Kanohi Dragon would know of. Something anybody would have seen or heard of for any reason. Right in front of the Fallen Six sat the Metru Nui Coliseum. The walkways, arena, tower, everything looked just like the one back in the Matoran Universe, everything fit the descriptions they had heard. For what most would consider the first time in his life, Iruka stood there in shock. He knew the powers of a Makuta, but something as large as the Coliseum was something a Makuta couldn't perfectly duplicate or teleport. Iruka finally regained focus and said, "Come on. We'll dispose of the masks once we establish a new base. But first, we'll need to find a cave up in the mountains." With that, the small team continued on their way. More Soon. Trivia *This story was inspired by "The Eternal Game" and "The Championship of Death". *This is a non-canon story. Category:Stories Category:Fight to the Death Contests